


Justicia

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Doesn't have smut though, F/M, Gen, Mick/Amaya in the backround, Rip & Sara AS A FRIENDSHIP OFC, cause i love them, mild M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Sara goes undercover to deal with a Time Aberration and her morals are not agreeing with her decision.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started From Dusk till Dawn and i have been loving it! I saw the scene with Richie and Santarico/Kisha, where she was dancing and I was so inspired all of the sudden.  
> I debated on whether to post this or not because i hate everything that has anything to do with viewing women as objects.  
> But Sara is always defending women and innocent so i wanted to put that a little in the story.  
> I'm still not sure why I am even posting it.

“I’m not doing this.” Sara firmly stated and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her and Rip were in the library, discussing about their next mission while the rest of the team was in the bridge.

A Time Aberration was detected in May 15th 2013, in El Paso Texas. A group of Time Pirates who had become a real pain in the ass for the Legends after they defeated the Legion, managed to save a drug lord who was supposed to be killed in a shout out.

This meant that the team had to go over to the strip club, which was the man’s favorite place to spend his free time, and kill him there.

Of course nothing could be that easy.

Someone had to go inside undercover, in order to lure the man out of the crowd and without his bodyguards.

And this task fell to the co-captain of the ship.

“I told you that I’m _not_ going as a stripper.” She said adamantly and her voice rose. “It’s against everything I believe in.”

“It’s a mission Sara; we either kill this guy or we leave Texas in the hands of this man. You saw it yourself, if we don’t fix this, he is going to kill thousands of innocents.”

“Alright, but I’m not going in there alone.” She stated and placed her hands on the table.

“It’s good to have someone to help me with the mission planning, Sara. And if I could, I would send Amaya.” Rip said sincerely to the woman. “I know how you feel about places like these, and how they treat women. But we both know that sending a woman with an animal totem necklace in a 21st century strip club is the perfect combination for disaster.”

“I’ll go in there… dance a little and then I’ll take the guy outside and then break his neck.”

“That’s all you need to do.” He explained and let out a relieved sigh. “I’m placing Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory as your back-up.”

 

“So are we going to get a lap dance for 50 bucks?” Mick asked, as he walked over to the car him and Leonard _“obtained”_ for the mission.

“You make one more comments like that and you won’t be able to sit in a chair _for weeks_.” Mick immediately stopped and raised his arms; letting Sara sit shotgun and settling in the back set with a frown.

Leonard stepped inside the car and a smirk rose on his lips, as he saw Sara wearing a coat she had tied with a matching belt. She just rolled her eyes and set them on the road instead. She pretended to be oblivious of the man’s burning gaze upon her; his bright eyes turning to look at her quite often during the drive.

 

They arrived on _“_ ** _L_** _a culebra_ _”_ at a little after 2 A.M. Mick went inside first and sat in the table right next to the back exit of the club; ready to lead the way.

Leonard followed after him, but not before he told Sara to be careful. The woman just smirked and walked inside from the dancer’s entrance; putting an extra sway on her hips while she was at it.

The bar was crowded; people sitting in tables sipping their drinks, mostly men and a couple of women too. The lights were low and there was smoke coming off from the ceiling, the different hues making the whole place look like it was in some sort of a psychedelic dream. The smoke was blinding and combined with the loud music, Leonard could barely make out the girl that was dancing.

She was tall and had olive skin that looked blue under the lights; long wavy black hair that she toyed with as she moved her body.

He didn’t even give her a second glance and instead his eyes searched the room thoroughly until they settled on their target, who was sitting in a table in front of a stage with three other men; presumably his bodyguards.

He turned and looked at Mick, who gave him a little nod and then downed his own drink.

His partner wasn’t paying attention to the show, which was more than a little odd for him, since he was the one who would drag him in strip clubs back in Central. Now, Mick was just… ignoring the show completely and he didn’t even give the woman a second glance.

He thought back to countless times he had caught him starting at Amaya… about as many as he had caught him staring at Sara. It seemed like… when you were drawn to someone, you stop seeing everyone else and your eyes focused only on the person you had in your heart and mind.

For Mick Rory; a hot-headed pyromaniac… it was Amaya Jiwe, a woman from another era who had the power to calm the beast inside of Mick.

And for him…

For Leonard Snart; a cold-hearted bastard who didn’t care for anyone… it was Sara Lance; a resurrected assassin, whose darkness showed Leonard the light in him.

And the moment he saw Sara on that stage there really wasn’t anything he could do to stop his eyes from tearing away from her body.

The music was now a blur in his ears; the smoke seemed to have cleared and truly the only thing he could see was Sara.

The way her body moved…

How she danced so confidently that it was as if she had been doing this for years…

Her hands slid in her long blonde locks and her hips moved against the beat…

Her lips parting as she danced with more passion…

It seemed so natural…

Her eyes glowed under the lights and they connected with his. She moved her hips just as the song went on and let herself go.

She was truly a magnificent sight to behold.

More beautiful than any woman he had ever encountered in his life. _And most dangerous at the same time._

Perhaps she knew that too… and that was one of the reason she moved so eloquently and freely… she felt… indestructible.

He knew that she wasn’t like anyone else. _And he didn’t want her to be._

Every second that passed, she seemed to be more and more free… not caring if anyone else watched.

She kept her eyes focused on his and Leonard didn’t even notice her outfit. To be honest, he didn’t even notice what she was wearing before.

The lacy barely-there lingerie she wore didn’t matter one bit to him.

All he saw was her eyes… _her_ …

Just as she saw him of course.

Mission be damned… and the only thing that was there was _them_.

Sara was the one who broke the contact, moving towards their target with a sultry smile and dancing against the steel pole.

She still moved like a goddess, but she was a goddess of war now.

Sara didn’t dance for Leonard anymore. Instead, she knew this was a mission and she focused on her task.

The man was looking at Sara; eyes filled with lust and an appreciative smile on his face. She just walked closer to him, moving her body in sync with the beat and crooking her fingers to motion him to come closer.

Leonard watched her closely; eyes burning with jealousy and rage… and he just couldn’t wait just Sara broke that asshole’s neck.

Sara’s performance came to an end with a lot of whistles and lecherous compliments from the patrons of the club. And as soon as she went off of the stage it was like their target was mesmerized by her... Sure, she wasn’t half as tall as most girls in there and her skin was covered in freckles, but Sara was the one that stood out.

She was truly a beautiful sight to behold; long blonde hair falling free on her shoulders and crimson lips twisted in an evil smile. The man saw it as inviting, but Leonard truly knew better…

Sara was the predator and he… he was her prey; and he had no idea what was coming his way. The man followed Sara through the haze of smoke and into the back of the club.

The hallway was empty and dark; the doors closed and voiced were coming only from the ones that were further away.

The man looked at Sara; mesmerized.

 _“Vamos a seguir con lo, puta.”_ He snarled at her, and Sara’s face twisted in anger.

_Let's get on with it, whore._

She placed her arms on the man’s shoulders; slowly moving them towards his neck.

Sara heard Leonard’s and Mick’s footsteps coming towards them and she knew that it was time.

 _“_ _Ninguna mujer debe sufrir nunca a manos de los hombres.”_ She told with a menacing smile.

_No woman should ever suffer at the hands of men._

And then she snapped his neck and that pathetic excuse of a man fell limp on the floor.

 

“The bastard deserved it.” Leonard stated, as Mick, Sara and him exited the bar eyes scanning the exit to make sure that no one had followed them.

“He deserved a lot worse than this.” She spat out and opened the car door. Once Leonard started driving she was finally able to relax; knowing that they would be arriving in the Waverider soon. “At least he will rot in hell forever now.”

Sara passed her hands through her hair and let out a sigh.

“You okay?” Leonard asked and he wasn’t really waiting for an answer. So, he just reached for her hand; fingertips lacing with hers in mutual understanding. Sara instantly felt the knot in her stomach loosen and she leaned the back of her head against the car seat.

Leonard knew how much Sara defended women; how she would never let a woman or someone who was vulnerable be at the end of someone else’s rage. He also knew that what she had done tonight was against everything she had believed in, and leaving all of these women in that dump was really hard on her.

 

The three of them arrived in the Waverider and as soon as Leonard parked, Mick was out of the car with a quick goodbye and was heading inside.

The crook and the assassin looked each other lifted their eyebrows. _It looked like Mick had a little crush._

“You know, I had no idea you could dance like that.” Leonard said as they walked inside the ship side-by-side.

“We never got in a situation where I had to.” Sara answered with a challenging smile; lips still bright red and the man was trying to restrain himself from ruining the color with his lips. “Besides, I asked you to dance before… And if I recall, _you refused_.”

Leonard’s eyes scanned her body and smirked.

“As you might notice, I much prefer to watch you.” He answered as his hand reached out to touch her cheek.

Sara inched closer to him; lips hovering over his… and then moved them close to his ear.

“If you play your cards right, Leonard… _maybe next time you won’t just watch. As long as it is under different circumstances._ ”

She stepped away from him and walked over to her bedroom, leaving Leonard alone and wondering how exactly this woman managed to get under his skin…

Sara was truly an angel; an angel of justice and war… who had fire in her soul and who managed to light up the one in his own.

She made him want to fight for justice.

So he grabbed her by the hand and made her face him.

_“Let’s go get these women out of there.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the story and i hoped you didn't find it too bad, or anything.  
> Again, I wrote this because i wanted to see Sara being opposed to all of this.  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.


End file.
